Right Beside You
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Just when things start to look up for the Renaldi's they are dealt an awful blow... Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries 1 & 2 Do NOT Belong To Me._

**xXx**

"I must say Clarisse, Rupert is looking very well tonight." Beth Marshall smiled.

"I have to agree." Lady Jerome said with a nod as Clarisse smiled at them.

"Well he's getting there, as you know we had a few rough months recently..." She said scanning the crowd for her husband, spotting him her smile grew "But he's officially on the mend now." She finished never taking her eyes from her husband, who stood smiling from across the hall.

"You're lucky to have her," Prime Minister Marshall smiled and sipped his brandy as King Rupert and Lord Jerome looked at him.

"You can say that again." King Rupert smiled "Excuse me, please." He requested and watched both men nod their approval. Making his way over to Clarisse as she stood talking and laughing with her friends.

"Ahh here he is now." Beth smiled "Hello Rupert, I was just telling Clarisse here how well you are looking these days."

"Well thank you Beth, I am feeling wonderful and getting stronger everyday." He said smiling and put his hand on Clarisse's back "I was wondering if I could steal my wife from you, for just a few moments?" He said looking at Clarisse as Lady Jerome took her glass from her "I wish to dance, if one would allow?"

"As long as you take it easy?" Clarisse smiled as he lowered his hand, taking hers and locked his fingers with hers.

"Of course." He smiled.

"We don't mind you stealing her away from us, Rupert." Beth smiled as both he and Clarisse looked at her "As long as you return her too us, we still have so much to catch up on you see." She smiled.

"Don't worry ladies, I will return her soon." Rupert smiled and looked back at Clarisse as she placed her free hand on his arm, smiling up at him before he started leading her away from her friends.

Taking their place on the dance floor, they began dancing slowly together as Clarisse rested her hand on the back of his shoulder and her head against his.

"How are you feeling?" She asked a moment later while lifting her head, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm feeling wonderful." He smiled "So wonderful in fact I was wondering if perhaps maybe we could escape here early and head to the beach house for a couple days?" He asked as they stopped dancing.

"Are you sure?" She asked and watched him as he nodded with a bright smile "Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight." He said with a laugh "I want to wake up beside you with the sound of the waves crashing on the shore in the morning." He smiled as they started dancing slowly again "It is my favorite place to be alone with you after all." He smirked as she tilted her head.

After a moment of thinking she found herself nodding "Okay, let's do it." She smiled "As long as you feel up to the drive, of course."

"Of course." He smiled "Thank you." He whispered as he rested his head against hers "Its days like these, that lead to nights like this, that leads to love like ours." He whispered as Clarisse lifted her head and looked into his eyes "I love you, my Queen."

"I love you too." Clarisse smiled and closed her eyes as he placed a kiss to her lips before resting his head against hers again.

* * *

After leaving the party early they headed to the beach house, arriving a little after midnight. Saying goodnight to the guards Rupert closed the suite door, and locked it before turning towards Clarisse as she opened the french doors.

"Isn't that breeze beautiful?" He asked coming to stand behind her.

"Yes it is, it's refreshing on this warm night." She said turning her head to the side as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You were beautiful tonight Clarisse." He whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss to her cheek as she placed her hands down on his arms "Well you are always beautiful, but tonight there was something different about you." He said lowering his head, resting it against hers as they both stared out the doors at the ocean in front of them.

"Maybe because I have my handsome husband back by my side, where he belongs." She said softly.

"Maybe that's it." He whispered and lowered his head, kissing her neck as they started swaying just slightly before turning her around to face him "I know it's been a while..." He whispered stepping closer, he wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand up with his free hand, locking his fingers with hers as she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders "But I would like it if you let me make love to you tonight."

Tilting her head slightly "Do you feel ready for that?" She whispered, watching as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I am..." He said and kissed her before raising his head and watched her slowly step back from his embrace, clasping both his hands she started leading him over to their bed.

After undressing each other slowly Clarisse climbed on the bed and watched as Rupert followed, resting gently down on her body as he slid slowly into her. Feeling her resting her legs against his hips he pressed his lips to hers, smiling as she locked her arms around his neck.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck as he began to thrust slowly "I love you so much Clarisse." He whispered, feeling her hands smooth over his back. Raising himself up on his elbows just moments later, he looked down into her eyes as she moved her hands, cupping his face.

"I love you too." She whispered between kisses, pressing her lips to his to finish.

As he began to drive into her a little bit faster and harder, he watched as she tipped her head back, feeling her nails digging into his back he pressed his lips to her neck for a moment before rolling over, taking her with him as she gasped in surprise. Placing his hands on her sides he raised her slightly to adjust her as she moved her legs, to straddle him better.

"Are you getting tired?" She asked as he took her hands, locking his fingers with hers.

"No.. I just wanted to see you on top." He said giving her a devilish grin.

"Okay." She smiled down at him as she began to circle her hips, smiling as a moan escaped his lips.

"If you keep that up I won't last much longer..." He said closing his eyes, opening them just seconds later he sat up and grasped her face in his hands as she stopped still on him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking into his eyes as he ran his thumb over her lips gently "Rupert?" She asked, studying his face.

"Nothing, I just wanted to memorize your beautiful face." He whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"Okay." She smiled placing her hands down on his sides "Do you want me to continue?" She asked "Because we can stop if it's getting to much."

"No no, I want you to carry on." He whispered against her lips, smiling as she started circling her hips once again. Moaning he pulled his head back, still grasping her face as she put her hands up on his wrists.

Going that little bit faster, she watched as he closed his eyes and moaned her name as she tipped him over the edge. After a few moments she climbed from his now laying form, laying on the bed beside him she watched as his chest rose and fell, and soon watched as he found sleep.

A short while later Clarisse slipped into a pair of pajamas and headed downstairs to get some coffee. However when it became lighter outside she grabbed her wrap from the back of the chair and headed down to the shore, where she stood watching the sun rise. Getting lost in the moment as the cool breeze wrapped around her she stretched out her arms and tipped her head back as the wrap waved in the wind behind her, unaware that Rupert was stood watching from the balcony.

Placing his hand over his heart, a tear or two escaping his eyes as he watched his beautiful wife, lost in thought as she closed her arms around her, he turned and walked slowly back inside the bedroom and over to the bed, where he laid once again, closing his eyes for the last time just moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I just want to say that the song words that are used in this chapter, do NOT belong to me. I just used them as I love the song and thought the words were fitting for this piece in the story. _

_By the way, if you'd like to hear the song then search Bell, Book and Candle by Eddi Reader in youtube. _

_Thank you_

**xXx**

Sitting on the window seat, Clarisse stared blankly out the window as she crossed her ankles. Looking down moments later, she closed her eyes as the memory of just last week flooded back.

_Walking through the bedroom door with a cup of coffee, Clarisse couldn't help but smile when she saw Rupert still in bed. Placing the cup on the bedside table she slipped off her slippers and moved to kneel on the bed beside him. _

_"Rupert, it's time to wake up." She whispered, placing her hand on his arm where she froze "Rupert?" She whispered looking at his face, quickly moving her hands to cup his face "Rupert, wake up..." She exclaimed trying not to panic, she searched for a pulse, knowing it was too late she began crying and screaming the word 'No' over and over._

_Rushing in the door after hearing Clarisse's cries, both the guards that had traveled with them, stopped in their tracks at the sight of their Queen leaning over Rupert's motionless body on the bed. Looking at each other they both nodded, and as one ran off to call for an ambulance, Joseph who was not only the Queen's personal body guard and best friend he had become apart of the Royal Family too, rushed forward towards the bed._

_"Rupert please wake up." Clarisse exclaimed through crying "Please please please wake up..." She begged resting her head on his chest. _

_"Clarisse..." Joseph soothed "Come on..." He whispered, holding out his arms to her as she raised her head "He's gone..." _

_"No no no." She cried while shaking her head "He was okay last night." She cried while looking down at Rupert as she lent on his chest as gently as she could "He was okay...He's got to be okay..." She cried while brushing his hair back "Please wake up sweetheart... I don't know how to do this without you beside me." She said closing her eyes. _

_When the doctor arrived Joe helped Clarisse from the bed, where when Rupert was pronounced dead Clarisse broke down even more. Wrapping his arms around her, holding her close as she tried to fight him, before giving in and crying hard on his chest._

"Mother..." Pierre said softly from her doorway, watching as she raised her head and looked towards him "It's time to go." He whispered.

"Okay." Clarisse said turning her head back to the window before taking a deep breath and stood up. Smoothing her hands over the skirt of her black dress she slowly made her way over to him stood just inside the door.

"You have me Mother, I promise I will not leave your side today." He said as she stopped in front of him.

"Thank you." Clarisse whispered with a slight nod of her head.

Leaving the Palace they headed to the local church, where when they pulled up they realized how much the country loved their King. The streets were lined with mourners, who had thrown flowers at the cars as they passed by.

As they sat in the church, listening to Clarisse's father talk on behalf of Clarisse, Philippe sat with his eyes closed. Suddenly opening them he stood up to walk away, but stopped when he felt a hand grasp his arm. Turning he saw Clarisse looking up at him, tears running down over her cheeks.

"I can't do this Mother, I'm sorry." He said pulling his arm free as her Father, Vladimir stopped talking and looked towards them.

"Philippe..." She cried softly as he started walking away, but stopped and turned his head to the side, much like his Mother does.

"I'm sorry." He said shaking his head and walked out.

"Let him go Mother..." Pierre whispered and watched as she looked back at him as he rubbed her back "He needs to deal with it in his own way, and if he wants to walk out and miss his Father's funeral then let him." He whispered.

"Shall we continue?" Asked the Priest as he stood beside her Father, both watching as Clarisse and Pierre looked back at them.

Taking a deep breath Clarisse nodded "Please." She whispered, wiping her eyes with a tissue as Pierre continued to rub her back.

"Okay." The Priest said and turned back to Vladimir who nodded and carried on as he watched his Wife, Esme, move beside their daughter.

Wrapping her arm around Clarisse "It's going to be okay sweetheart." She whispered as Clarisse turned to her slightly and cried on her shoulder.

As her Father continued talking on her behalf, his heart broke. Once he was finished he took a seat beside Esme and reached over to take Clarisse's hand, as the Priest carried on with the service.

Leaving the church the soft sounds of a song could be heard throughout the church.

_The blue around the morning moon_  
_The colour of your eyes_  
_I remember holding you_  
_Fall through summer skies_  
_You're everything that I've become, every word I say_  
_I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_White horses on a troubled sea_  
_Your smile will flash through time_  
_Up ahead a blackbird's wing_  
_Your hair will come to mind_  
_Every night I see your face when I have to pray_  
_I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_Keep your ghost away, keep your ghost away_  
_I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_Just before the thunder roars_  
_I sense you next to me_  
_And as I move through nature_  
_I know where you will be_  
_So I must keep myself apart,here is where I'll stay_  
_With a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_Keep your ghost away, keep your ghost away_  
_You need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_The blue around the morning moon_  
_The colour of your eyes_  
_I remember holding you_  
_Fall through summer skies_  
_You're everything that I've become, every word I say_  
_I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away._

Standing beside his Mother a short time later as she kissed her fingers and placed her hand on her husbands coffin in front of her, tears running down her cheeks, hearing Pierre's voice she turned her head slightly before turning fully to him.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said, it's time to go." He said softly and handed her a tissue.

"I know." She said with a nod while taking the tissue and turned back to the coffin "Have you found Philippe yet?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"No, but I talked to Joseph who told me that one of the other drivers took him home earlier." He said and watched as Clarisse turned her head to the side again.

"Okay." She said looking back at the coffin while leaning forward slightly "I love you always my love." She whispered while closing her eyes. Standing up straight just seconds later she took a deep breath and turned to Pierre "Let's go home." She whispered as he held out his arm to her.

Arriving home Clarisse walked over towards the table in the foyer while removing her scarf.

"I think..." She said taking a deep breath and turned to Pierre "I'm going to lay down for a little while."

"Okay Mother, I will be here if you need me for anything." He said and stood watching as she made her way over to the stairs.

"Okay darling, thank you." She answered and slowly made her way up the stairs as her parents and sister came in.

* * *

Several hours later, after having a rest Clarisse stood under her shower, crying as the water fell freely over her face. Once she was dry and in a pair of her pajamas she headed downstairs, about to walk into the kitchen when she stopped in her tracks to listen to the conversation behind the door.

"Well what do you mean he's gone?" Vladimir asked.

"I mean he's gone, I went up to talk to him about leaving and hurting Mother earlier and he was gone." Pierre said while rubbing his face "Mother is going to be down soon, she's got enough on her plate without this to add to it."

"I know son, I know." Vladimir answered.

"We have to try and find him, and try to keep it from Clarisse as best as we can." Esme said looking towards Vladimir.

"Oh come on she knows when we are lying, she will see right through us." He exclaimed.

"Grandpa is right, Grandma." Pierre said as they both looked at him.

"Okay, here's what we will do." Vladimir said and began to explain.

Stepping back from the door Clarisse took a deep breath, finding herself walking through it just seconds later, looking at them as they all stopped and looked at her.

"You need to find him." She whispered and watched all three of them look at each other.

"We will Mother, don't worry." Pierre said rushing over to her and kissed her cheek "Stay here with Grandma and we will be back as soon as we can."

"Okay." She said and turned to see them rushing out the door "Pierre?" She exclaimed and watched him come rushing back in "Please be careful."

"I will Mother, don't worry." He whispered and hurried back out the room.

"Come and sit down darling..." Esme said and watched Clarisse as she turned to her "I will get you some tea?" She asked.

"Please." She said softly and walked over, sitting down beside her.

After midnight Pierre and Vladimir arrived back, walking into the living room as Clarisse and Esme stood up, both watching as they shook their heads.

"Where could he be?" Clarisse said sadly while lowering her hands and walked over to the table, slowly sitting down.

"I don't know Mother, but I know when he returns I will give him a piece of my mind." Pierre said looking over at her as she looked up.

"I keep expecting them both to walk through that door." She said sadly and closed her eyes as she shook her head, resting her face in her hands.

"He will be home soon sweetheart." Esme said as she rushed over to Clarisse and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"I hope so," She said lifting her head "I know he's 19 and can do what he wants, but we just buried his Father..."

"I know darling, I know." Esme said softly before lowering her head and kissed the top of Clarisse's head as she cried.

Suddenly everyone looked up as they heard a scuffle coming from the hallway.

"Get off me!" Philippe exclaimed as everyone came running out the room just as he punched Joseph in the face.

"PHILIPPE!" Clarisse exclaimed and rushed towards them as Pierre grabbed her arm to try and stop her, but managed to pull free "What's got into you?" She exclaimed as she quickly moved to stand between him and Joe as he raised his fist "Philippe?" She whispered while placing her hands on his chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long delay in posting a update, Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews, I love them all :) _

_Here is the next update for you all :) And I would just like to make you all aware that there is going to be a bit of violence in this part, BUT only a small bit. So if you don't like that sort of thing, please don't read it._

**xXx**

"Philippe?" Clarisse whispered, their eyes locked on each other, neither blinking.

_"Nothing happened Rupert, why won't you believe me?" Clarisse exclaimed as she turned and watched him slam the door behind them "It was just a dance, a dance that you forced me into by the way!" She answered and folded her arms as he made his way over to her. _

_"Things were looking very cosy, and I didn't like what I saw!" He snapped while grabbing her by the tops of her arms, shaking her a little. _

_"Rupert, get off you're hurting me." Clarisse exclaimed as he squeezed her arms "Rupert!" She exclaimed as he raised his arm, the back of his hand hitting her hard across her face, sending her flying on the floor. Opening her eyes she slowly pushed herself up and stared at him as he stood with both his fists clenched together at his sides. _

_"You do not tell me what to do." He said pointing down at her as she raised one of her hands, gently placing it on her cheek as tears escaped her eyes and rolled down over her cheeks. _

_"Mommy?" Philippe whispered from the doorway, gasping as both Clarisse and Rupert looked towards him. _

_Seeing her Son stood hiding behind the door Clarisse's heart broke, closing her eyes for a few seconds to find herself as Rupert stepped back and unclenched his hands. _

_"Are you okay Mommy?" Philippe asked as he watched Clarisse scurrying over to him. _

_Scooping her Son in her arms, she clung to him as she kissed his cheek. Sobbing as he wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a tight hug as Rupert slowly walked over and stood behind them._

_Feeling his presence Clarisse opened her eyes and turned her head to the side just as he raised his hands to place on the tops of her arms. _

_"Don't you dare touch me." She snapped and started walking out the door with Philippe still in her arms. _

_"Clarisse, I'm so sorry." Rupert exclaimed as he watched her walk out._

Lowering his hand he came out of his daze and blinked away a couple tears before looking back into his Mother's eyes.

"I will not be that man, I will not be my Father." He whispered while shaking his head "I'm so sorry Mother." He added and hurried away up the stairs.

"What does he mean?" Clarisse's Mother questioned while looking at Pierre who just shrugged.

"What happened?" Clarisse snapped while turning to Joe. "What happened for him to punch you?" She requested.

"I didn't touch him if that's what you think. He came in and I had informed him that you were worried, he got angry and just lashed out." Joe answered "I would never do anything to your son, you should know that?"

"Mother?" Pierre said softly as they all stood and watched Clarisse rushing up the stairs after Philippe.

"Stay here." She called back and carried on after Philippe.

Seconds later she hurried through his bedroom door, shutting it behind her as he stood looking over at her.

"Get out!" He exclaimed while turning his back on her.

"No I will not." Clarisse exclaimed "What has got into you?" She exclaimed. After a few moments of silence Clarisse took a deep breath "Talk to me Philippe, please?" She whispered and stood beside him.

"I just can't believe he's gone Mother." He said looking at her with tears in his eyes "He was meant to have been getting better..." He whispered and there in front of his Mother he broke down.

Clarisse watched as he fell to his knees in front of her, her heart breaking as she lent over a little and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "It's okay, it will be okay." She soothed.

"Why did he have to die?" He cried, clinging to her arm as he closed his eyes.

After a few moments they moved and sat on the couch, where Clarisse grabbed a tissue for herself and passed one to Philippe.

"I keep expecting him to walk through the door." She whispered while looking at him as he wiped his eyes.

"Me too." He said softly and looked down at his hands "I'm sorry I left the church earlier, I just couldn't say goodbye." He said as she reached out for his hand "I know you needed me and Pierre there, but I just couldn't."

"I know and it's okay." She whispered with a small nod as he raised his head to look at her, his heart breaking when he saw tears escaping her eyes "We all have to grieve and deal with loss in our own way." She added as he let go of her hand, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest.

"No it's not okay though Mother, you needed me and I walked out." He said as she began crying on his chest "You didn't need that today, you needed your family and I walked out like he didn't matter." He added, getting angry with himself.

"Philippe, it's okay I understand." Clarisse said softly while lifting her head and looked at him. Reaching up she cupped his cheek as he closed his eyes.

"What happens now?" He asked opening his eyes and watched as she looked away while lowering her hand.

"Well I haven't really thought about it... I guess I'll carry on regardless..." She answered while looking back at him.

"Okay." Philippe answered and watched her wipe her eyes with her tissue "Mother?" He said softly.

"Yes." She said looking at him as he took a deep breath.

"Did he ever hit you again?" He asked.

"I feared that question would come?" She asked softly and rested her hands on her lap "I'm surprised you remembered that." She said looking down.

"Mother I was 5.. seeing him do that to you is not something I am going to forget." He said and watched as she raised her head.

"I wish you would off." She whispered and shook her head "And to answer your question, no he never hit me again." She said grabbing his hand gently "In fact he worshiped me everyday after that, right up until he died." She whispered and looked back up at him.

"I am glad that he didn't hit you again..." He said watching her.

"He knew what he did was wrong..." She said slowly looking at him "He loved us all, and everyday for a week after that happened he got down on his knees and begged me to forgive him." She said staring across the room as Philippe sat watching her "And from the moment I did, he made up for it.. buying me flowers once, sometimes twice a week." She said with a laugh as she remembered "He wanted to bring fresh flowers home everyday but I told him that would just be a waste, so we settled on once or twice a week."

"Every week?" He asked in surprise.

"Every week." She nodded while looking at him.

After a few moments of silence, Philippe raised his head and looked at Clarisse "Did you love him?" He asked and watched as she looked across at him.

"I did, with all my heart.. and I still do." She whispered and stood up "Anyway, it's late." She said leaning over and kissed the top of his head "And it's been a very long day." She added while messing up his hair with her hand "Get some rest and I will see you in the morning, okay?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"Okay, as long as you promise to get some rest too?" He asked while standing up.

"I can't promise, but I will try." She said as he hugged her "Good night Philippe."

"Good night Mother." He said and kissed her cheek before watching her walk over to the door "Oh, Mother?" He exclaimed while taking two steps towards her as she turned to him.

"Yes, Philippe?" She asked looking over at him.

"Joe, don't blame him, it was my fault." He said putting his hands in his pants pockets "He tried to tell me that I had upset you and I didn't want to listen," He said hanging his head "I'm ashamed to admit I let anger take over and I took it out on him." He said as she stood watching him "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"I know, apologize to him in the morning?" She asked.

"First thing." He answered "I love you Mother." He added.

"I love you too, Philippe." She said half smiling and walked out, closing the door behind herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I apologize for a long delay in getting out an update. And here you have two straight off ;) Thanks again._

**xXx**

One year later.

If it wasn't bad enough that just two weeks ago was the first anniversary of Rupert's passing. It was made worse, for today they buried Clarisse's father, Vladimir. Clarisse was lost, over the last year Pierre had renounced his title and joined the church. And Philippe, left Genovia for America.

As she sat in the kitchen that evening with a cup of now cold tea, and half a red velvet cake sat on the table in front of her she couldn't help but cry to herself. The words of the song that they played at both Rupert's and her Father's funeral playing on her mind.

_The blue around the morning moon_  
_The colour of your eyes_  
_I remember holding you_  
_Fall through summer skies_  
_You're everything that I've become, every word I say_  
_I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_White horses on a troubled sea_  
_Your smile will flash through time_  
_Up ahead a blackbird's wing_  
_Your hair will come to mind_  
_Every night I see your face when I have to pray_  
_I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_Keep your ghost away, keep your ghost away_  
_I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_Just before the thunder roars_  
_I sense you next to me_  
_And as I move through nature_  
_I know where you will be_  
_So I must keep myself apart, here is where I'll stay_  
_With a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_Keep your ghost away, keep your ghost away_  
_You need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_The blue around the morning moon_  
_The colour of your eyes_  
_I remember holding you_  
_Fall through summer skies_  
_You're everything that I've become, every word I say_  
_I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away._

Standing in the doorway, Joseph watched as Clarisse sat with her eyes closed and her arms resting on the table. He could tell she had been crying from the way her mascara had reacted to her tears, seeing her like this broke his heart. Knowing she would probably want to be left alone, he turned to walk away but caught the door as he passed, quickly looking to see if Clarisse had heard, catching her just as she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine." She said shaking her head "I was just..."

"It's okay, you don't need to explain." He said walking over to the table "Do you want some company?" He asked while looking down at her "You can say no and I will leave you be."

"I would love some, thank you." Clarisse answered while looking up at him.

"Okay," He nodded and looked at the cake and cup of tea. "Would you like some more tea?" He asked looking back at her.

"I actually fancy something a bit stronger this time, I didn't care much for the tea tonight." She said pushing her cup away.

"Okay, I will go and get us something stronger." He said walking over to the door "And when I come back," He said putting his arm up and pointed to the cake "I expect to have a piece of that cake." He said with a smile as she laughed just a little.

"Okay." She said nodding and watched him walk out.

When he returned he put the two glasses on the kitchen table and the bottle beside them before grabbing a plate and cut himself a slice of cake.

"Where is Pierre and Philippe?" Joe asked while sitting down beside her.

Sighing she looked down for several seconds before looking back up at him "Pierre has gone back home and Philippe has gone out with his friends, he flys home tomorrow morning." She said folding her arms and rested them on the table in front of her while looking back down.

"I see." Joe said nodding and watched her a moment "I am here for you, you know?" He said and watched her turn to him.

"I know, thank you." Clarisse said nodding "I know my face is probably a mess right now but I honestly don't care." She said with a slight shrug "Everythings fell apart and..." She said starting to cry again.

"Oh Clarisse," Joe said softly while leaning forward a little "I wish I could swap places with you right now, I hate seeing you like this." He said rubbing her back as she grabbed a tissue from the box in front of her.

After a few moments Clarisse sat up while dabbing her eyes with the tissue, trying to compose herself "I'm sorry." She whispered and held the tissue to her lips for a moment as she closed her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, you have no reason to be." He whispered as he watched her slowly look up at him.

"Philippe told me before he went out that he and Helen are married..." She said resting her arm back on the table, staring down at her glass before picking it up and downing the contents "Have been for the last 2 weeks. Said he was going to tell me but when my father passed, and with the anniversary of Rupert, he decided to wait." She said pouring herself another drink "And he only came clean tonight because Pierre found out."

"Oh Clarisse, I'm sorry..." He said watching her as she picked up the glass, studying its contents a moment.

"Why are you sorry for?" She asked looking at him "You haven't done anything to be sorry for." She said and downed the drink before putting the glass back down "Or have you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked across at him.

"No of course not, I just meant..."

Putting her hand up to stop him with a sigh "It's fine Joseph, I know what you meant..." She said shaking her head and looked back down "Have things really got that bad?" She asked softly "You no to the point where both my Sons hate each other, argue every chance they get, and to get married without even telling me? Have I really been such a bad person that everything has to turn against me?" She asked as the tears escaped her eyes "For the last year all I have done is try to keep this family together, when I never admited before that carrying on without Rupert here is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, I kept going for my sons future and they now, apparently hate me.."

"They don't hate you Clarisse, don't say that." Joseph whispered.

"Of course they hate me, they can't stand to spend time with me. Pierre couldn't wait to leave this evening, and Philippe.. Well he got married and couldn't even tell me." She said covering her face with her hands as she began to cry.

"Come here." He whispered while wrapping his arm around her shoulders "You are one of the strongest women I know, what they are doing is wrong and quite frankly I am disgusted in their behavour." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

After a few moments Clarisse lifted her head and wiped her eyes with the tissue "Do you hate me?" She asked, looking at him.

"No why would I hate you?" He asked watching as she shifted her gaze to his shoulder.

"Because I got mascara on your white shirt?" She said looking back at his face as he looked at his shoulder "I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be, it's absolutely fine." He said while looking back up at her "I have plenty more." He said, seeing a small smile on her lips. "Honestly though, I am just glad I am here for you and I always am, remember that." He said as she looked down with a small nod.

"I know, thank you Joseph." Taking a deep breath she looked up "Thank you for being here for me this last week." She said softly "It's very much appreciated."

"Hey you don't have to thank me, it's what friends do right?" He said giving her a small positive smile "Everything will be okay soon, you will see." He said rubbing her arm a little.

"Thank you, I sure hope you're right." She said with a slight nod.

After a moments silence Clarisse looked up at Joseph and found herself leaning in, pressing her lips to his. Closing her eyes, neither pulling back straight away. When suddenly what was happening dawned on her, she quickly pulled away and looked at him for a second before looking down.

"I shouldn't of done that, I'm sorry." She said quickly standing up "I have to go." She said hurrying out the kitchen before Joseph could say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this chapter is so small, I just wanted to add it. The next chapter will be longer, I promise ;)_

**xXx**

The following day.

Clarisse sat at her desk, sipping her tea while waiting for Joseph to knock on her office door. She had sent for him after getting no sleep last night, she knew what she did was wrong, she doesn't even know what came over her. She was, is, completely shocked at herself. She hoped that she hadn't ruined their friendship, but she would soon find out if she had. As she lowered her cup a knock came to her door.

"Come in." She called out while standing. Seeing Joseph appear she gave him a small smile "Please do come in." She said, watching him step in the door "Thank you for coming."

"It's no trouble." He said closing the door and turned to her as she walked slowly around her desk.

"I sent for you because I wanted to apologize for my stupid behavior yesterday," She said while standing in front of her desk, clasping her hands together in front of her "I know that I crossed a line, and for that I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Joseph said, watching her as she looked across at him.

"I do and I want to thank you also, for not taking advantage of my vulnerable state." She said looking at him "You are a really good friend Joseph, I hope that my actions haven't ruined the friendship we share?"

"Of course they haven't." He answered looking at her as she unclasped her hands, letting her arms fall down to her sides.

"So we are okay?" She asked, watching as he nodded.

"Of course we are, we will always be friends." He said stepping closer "I would never ever take advantage of you, no matter what state you are in. You are my best friend, I could never do that to you, or anyone else for that matter." He said with a small nod.

"Okay, well thank you." She smiled "You may go now." She said walking back around her desk.

"Actually," He started as she looked across at him "I was just about to go for a walk if you'd like to join me?" He asked.

"I would love too." Clarisse said with a small nod and smile "Thank you, Joseph."

"It's no trouble." He said smiling as she grabbed her coat.


End file.
